


No Strings Attached

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Trans Male Character, but it’s very very awkward, holy cripes i have felt a new level of awkward writing this, i tried to write some serious representation and it turned into this i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian stifles a laugh. “I thought we meant no strings attached.”“Can’t I declare that I love my best friend without it meaning something romantic?”





	No Strings Attached

“Julian, it’s time to get out of here.” Jadzia says, nudging Julian’s head with her shoulder.

Emitting a yawn, Julian only clings on tighter, dragging the sheets further across himself. “Another five minutes,” he mumbles.

“We’ll have to be out of the holosuites in five minutes or Quark will march right in here and throw both of us out.” reminds Jadzia. “Without our clothes on.”

“Well, that would be quite embarrassing for both of us, wouldn’t it?”

“Unless you’d like to stand before the whole establishment in your full, bare glory,” Jadzia offers, “I think we better get dressed. And I think I’d like to walk out of here dignified. Do I have to pinch you or something?”

“Oh, please do,” yawns Julian. “At least that would give me the momentum to get out of bed.”

Jadzia reaches for the lean, tender flesh at his side and nips it, sharply.

Julian’s eyes fly open with a loud yelp as he drags himself off Jadzia and off the bed. “You didn’t need to do that so hard. I think there’s going to be bruising.”

“In addition to the seven other bruises I’ve left on you today already?” Jadzia smirks. “You’ll live, Julian.”

“Well, thank you very much,” snorts Julian, climbing into his pants. “By the way, uh, have you seen my _apparatus_?”

“It’s here,” says Jadzia. “Catch.”

Julian ducks out of the way to avoid the mass of silicon heading towards his face. It lands with an odd, soft splat on the holographic carpet.

“There’s no way I could stuff that back down the front of my pants,” groans Julian. “It’s covered in dust.”

“Holographic carpet dust, Julian.” Jadzia adds, pulling her undershirt over her head. “You’re making it more awkward by referring to it as your _apparatus_ ,” says Jadzia, her eyebrows raising to emphasise the last word. “Couldn’t you come up with a less formal name for it?”

Julian chuckles, pulling his trousers on. “I could be cruder, I suppose. Some other things I’ve considered naming the feller–“

Jadzia raises a hand to stop Julian. “Two minutes till Quark kicks us out. And besides, are you going to give me second-hand embarrassment by going down the list of awkward things you nearly named your packer?”

“Well, then I’m glad I didn’t have to share.” Julian huffs a sigh of relief, and pulls his boots on. He turns to face Jadzia, his uniform jacket draped over his hand and the soft grey silicon lump that sits in his palm. “So, same thing, two weeks from now?”

“Depends.” Jadzia fixes her hair into its usual ponytail. “If we’re both still interested.”

“Alright.” Julian rocks back on the heels of his feet.

Jadzia walks over, ready to leave. “And remember–“ She warns, pressing a finger to his lips, “what goes on in the holosuites stays in the holosuites.”

Julian takes hold of Jadzia’s raised hand with his free hand and lowers it from his lips. “Only if I can hold you to the same agreement,” counters Julian.

“Then it’s settled then.” Jadzia says.

“Thanks. What’s more to say?”

“ _I love you_ , perhaps?” suggests Jadzia, her eyebrows quirked in her signature mischievous style.

Julian stifles a laugh. “I thought we meant no strings attached.”

“Can’t I declare that I love my best friend without it meaning something romantic?”

“Same to you, then.” Julian gives a mock bow. “I _love_ you, Jadzia.”

“No, but seriously. Thanks.”

“Well, I’m going to head back to my quarters to drop my stuff off, and then I’m heading to the Infirmary for my shift. Would you need anything for the bruising? Or the soreness?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll live.” laughs Jadzia, and she walks out of the holosuite with a spring in her step.


End file.
